Lawn mower decks house a spinning mower blade and direct clippings and debris to a desired outlet or receptacle. It is common for mower decks to develop of a layer of clippings along the interior surface thereof, whereby lawn clippings and debris are thrown against the interior of the mower deck and often become caught therein. This is particularly true if the clippings are moist. While this is a common occurrence, allowing a mower deck to go uncleaned for long periods of time can result in reduced performance and even damage to the mower deck material if not addressed. Further, step stools configured in this manner require a storage space that is at least the size of the step stool. This is not only inconvenient, but may also cause damage to walls, floors, or cabinets where the user chooses to store the step stool. These step stools also require users to grasp the stool with their hands, which is less sanitary, especially in kitchen, bathroom, and restaurant settings. Therefore, there is a need for a step stool that can be quickly stored without taking up unnecessary space and causing damage to its surroundings. There is also a need for a step stool that a user can employ without the use of his or her hands.
Common methods of cleaning the underside of a mower deck include frictionally removing material using a brush or similar implement, as well as using a water hose to dislodge grass and other debris. While this is effective, it requires a separate cleaning process after the lawn mower has been used, adding time to the mowing activity. The present invention provides a new method of cleaning the underside of a mower deck, whereby the user can clean the mower deck while the mower is still operating. The present invention reduces time spent cleaning the mower after mowing an area of grass.
Specifically, the present invention provides a method of cleaning a lawn mower deck using a solid material while the lawn mower blade is spinning. The method involves introducing a quantity of solid material, and preferably ice, into the mower deck, whereby the mower blade pulverizes the ice and accelerates liquid and solid portions thereof against the interior surfaces of the mower deck to clean the same. The liquid and solid portions act as both a lubricant and abrasive to dislodge solid material and clean the interior surface of the mower deck. This causes dirt and clippings to enter the collection bag or otherwise ejected from the mower deck. To facilitate the introduction of solid ice, an elongated snorkel assembly and ice hopper is provided, whereby the snorkel connects to the mower deck and can communicate the cubed ice from the ice container to the interior of the mower deck. Use with both push mower and ride-on mower decks are contemplated.